halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:SPARTAN-II Contingency Ideas
My topic today is something that seems to have become a large problem for our fanon site, the SPARTAN-IIs. Now, I think it is fairly accurate to say that many of us were probably lured to the site by the idea of making their very own SPARTANs, and some of the best articles on the site as SPARTAN-IIs. However, as more and more Halo Novels have been writen, the number of available slots has diminished and become prone to inconsistency. With the semi-soon release of Spartan Black and the release of Halo: Reach in 2010, we may find ourselves without any SPARTANs left to choose from. If they both take up 4 or 5 slots, many of our fanons suddenly will find themselves NCF. But this alone is not my reason for starting this forum post. I did not write up this post to state the problem--the site veterans who will be interested have been here throughout all these developments, and know all of these things already. Simply complaining about our problem will not solve it, and thus, we need to look for alternatives and emergency contingencies to save our fanon should SB, HR, or some new, as yet unmentioned project, threaten to squash them. Now, you may say that we have plenty of time and that we do not need to do these immediatly--that we can wait until these projects are finished and then proceed to come up with a solution. I disagree. What is better? A hasty, rash solution made at the last minute, that we'll probably regret and change later on, or a well thought out solution made over a longer period of time, debated and changed gradually? I think that we should start early, and give ourselves plenty of time to come up with good ideas, and then refine them. Brainstorm as a group to find a solution that we can all agree on. I am not saying that we need to finish immediatly, or that we should make this our primary goal for this site. It is not. I'm saying that we should think about it occasionaly and promote ideas, taking however long we need to. We do have time. But to summarize my early points, we should not procrastinate. I apologize if this was longwinded or dull, but I tried to keep it as short as possible and keep it from being a wall of text. If you disagree with me that there is a problem concerning the SPARTAN-IIs, then I would kindly ask you to not say so in this thread, but to ignore it. I'd like to stay on topic. And if no one does, then this post will naturally die. But if there are people beside me who think we do need to find some kind of fix for the problems with SPARTAN-IIs we seem to have been having, please, contribute. I have a few ideas of my own, but for the sake of shortness, I'll hold them for a later post, when I'm sure people care. Thanks for reading my immesne post, and please contribute. Well, there is still the SPARTAN-II, Class-II category people can fall back on... Bungie has not confirmed this, but everyone is assuming that, yes. What I propose for the site in case we lose all of our II slots, is that we come together as a group and create a SPARTAN project moddeled after the original in almost every way, possibly in the form of the Class-IIs (though this would required bumping the other class-II articles on the site). We could all contribute, making it very well developed, or something, kind of a group project.